Nickel
Nickel is a cousin of the Prince. He first appears in Katamari Damacy, then the rest of the sequels. Nickel is a robot cousin meaning that his body is made of metal. It was said that Nickel has now two batteries meaning that his power will go up by 20%, and that he eats sugar frosted batteries for breakfast. Appearances ''Katamari Damacy Where/How to Find: Make a Star 6 - Running alongside the fisherman by the sea next to the town. Size: 69cm9mm Description: He can move around for an hour for every 6 hours of charge. He doesn't speak much to save his battery. When Rolled Up: "There's Nickel. So you eat batteries for breakfast. How disturbing." We ♥ Katamari Where/How to Find: Race - Up on the second, smaller racetrack, where you can find Shy and Odeko, around the mansion, pushing a vending machine. (Must roll Shy first). Size: 1m20cm Description: A cousin who moves smartly now with wheels attached. Now that he's using two batteries at once, his power went up 20%. When Rolled Up: "Oh!! You just rolled up some weird robot!! Wait... it's cousin Nickel. Oh, stop getting in the way!" Stage Conclusion: "Oh, it's cousin Nickel. What were you doing on Earth? Hmm? Rolling a vending machine? We have no idea what you're talking about." Race Car: Robotic Tank Mask: Boxing Mask (Looks like a battery) Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: Potato Land - In the stadium after the 30m barrier. Size: 30m Description: He moves smartly now with wheels attached. Uses two batteries at once, with a 20% power increase. When Rolled Up: "Hmm? We feel something metallic... It's cousin Nickel! Nice rivets." Stage Conclusion: "Oo, slipped Our silky mind. You had someone rolled up. We'll pop 'em over to Beanstalk Island. Grace them with a visit, yes?" Mask: Drill Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: Shani Circuit - pushing a ball (probably a katamari) of cars. Size: 3m Description: A cousin who moves smartly now with wheels attached. Now that he’s using two batteries at once, his power went up 20% Cousin Leaderboard Description: A metallic cousin. He loves to move around on his wheels while listening to heavy metal. When Rolled Up: "Hm? Something hard... It's Nickel You're supposed to be on exhibit." Stage Conclusion: "Ow, something hard. Nickel, is that you? Go explore your softer side in the Princedom." Katamari Forever Where/How to Find: Make a star 11 - standing outside a shop there the 2 pandas. It looks like he's watching TV. Size: 1m Description: A cousin who moves smartly on wheels. Now that he’s using two batteries at once, his power went up 20%. When Rolled Up: "Did you just roll up something metallic? Oh! It’s Nickel? Wheels? Really? I should get wheels..." Stage Conclusion: "INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT. Stay back! I have a spoon! Hmmm? Oh, it's just you, Nickel. Mmm. A spoon wouldn't help anyway." Tap My Katamari'' How to Obtain: Nineteenth available cousin, he can be called for 2.60bb coins. Description: He can move around for an hour for every 6 hours of charge. He doesn't speak much to save his battery. Trivia *He can be found in the Cleanup stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s on the desk counter where you usually start. **He can be rolled up at 8cm. *He can be found in the As Large As Possible 5 of We ♥ Katamari, he’s flying around the fake mountain. **He can be rolled up at 300m. ***Shikao will replace him in Katamari Forever. *If rolled up in Shani Circuit, he'll count as two rings. *He can be found in Dangerous Colony and Make a Star - Danger in Beautiful Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s on the skyscraper island near Kuro. **He can be rolled up at 300m. *In the Cousins stage, he’s observing flowers near Can-Can. **He can be rolled up at 1m. Category:Characters Category:Cousins Category:Katamari Damacy: Characters Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Cousins Category:Me & My Katamari: Cousins Category:Beautiful Katamari: Cousins Category:Katamari Forever: Cousins Category:Tap My Katamari: Characters Category:Tap My Katamari: Cousins